Villains Defeat 1 - 100
DeadSkullable mades this. Songs used *My Funeral by Dope * Thumbnail themes * 1-10 Song Used: My Funeral by Dope Season Thumbnail: a zombie 1 (release: March 10, 2012) *Bowser from Super Mario Galaxy *Ganondorf from Ocarina of time *Ridley from Metroid Other M *Mewtwo from Pokemon Stadium *King Dedede from Kirby Super Ultra Star *Wario from Subspace Emissary *Waluigi from Cute Mario Bros *Doviculus from Brütal Legend *Wheatley from Portal 2 *Mr. D from Dimension Takeover *Evil Stewie from Family Guy *Ernie the Giant Chicken from Family Guy *New Brian from Family Guy *Albert Wesker from Resident Evil 5 *Gonzo from Cute Mario Bros *Kevin from Fred the Movie *Hugh J. Magnate Jr. from A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner! *Bowser Jr. from Mario and Luigi Stupid and Dumb Adventures *Ares from God of War *Dark Samus from Metroid Prime 3 *Broly from Dragon Ball Z *Tabuu from Subspace Emissary 2 (release: March 13, 2012) *Hades from Hercules *Jafar from Aladdin *Ursula from The Little Mermaid *Captain Hook from Peter Pan *Oogie Boogie from The Nightmare Before Christmas *Maleficent from Sleeping Beauty *Shadow Queen from Paper Mario Thousand year door *Toon Ganondorf from The Legend of Zelda the windwaker *Fagin from War of the Birds *General Scales from Star Fox Adventures *Tartarus from Halo 2 *The Symbiote and Venom from Spider-Man: Web of Shadows *Jabberwocky from American Mcgee's Alice *Ivo Shandor from Ghostbusters the Video Game 3 (release: March 25, 2012) *Thrax from Osmosis Jones *Dr. Facilier from The Princess and the Frog *Ganondorf from The Legend Of Zelda Twilight Princess *The Mad Hatter from American Mcgee's Alice *Dr. Robitnik Eggman from Sonic Colors *Bertram from Family Guy *Diane Simmons from Family Guy *Dennis from The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie *Plankton from The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie *Dr. Blowhole from The Penguins of Madagascar *Tak from Invader Zim *Sizz-Lorr from Invader Zim *Dark Gaia from Sonic Unleashed 4 (release: Jan 14, 2013) *Venom from Spider Man 3 *Doctor Doom from Fantastic Four *The Joker from Batman *Heinrich from Conker Live and Reloaded *Bletch from Meet the Feebles *Doc Ock from Spider Man 2 *Frollo from Hunchback of Notre Dame *Dr. Gerbil from Courage the Cowardly Dog *Giant Chicken from Family Guy *Darth Maul from Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace *Gaston from Beauty and the Beast *Green Goblin from Spider Man *Doctor Doom from FF: Rise of the Silver Surfer *Shao Kahn from Mortal Kombat 9 *Malachite from Suburban Knights 5 * Nox Decious from Stupid Mario Brothers Season 2 * Charles Muntz from Up * Dracula from The Batman VS. Dracula * Count Dooku from Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith * King Candy/Turbo from Wreck it Ralph * Scar from The Lion King * Billy and Stu from Scream * NOS-4-A2 from Buzz Lightyear of Star Command * Scar Snout from The Rugrats Movie * Shere Khan from Jungle Book * Pete from The Three Musketeers * Judge Doom from Who Framed Roger Rabbit * Megatron from Transformers The Movie (2007) * Terminator from The Terminator Movie 6 * Scott Shelby aka Origami Killer from Heavy Rain * Wedgelor from Mr. Meaty * Carlos from Hop * Nigel from Rio * Lyle T. Rourke from Atlantis: The Lost Empire * Chucky from Child's Play * Sharptooth from Land Before Time * Willie the Giant from Mickey and the beanstalk * Mojo Jojo from The Powerpuff Girls Movie * Julius from Runaway Brain * Madame Gasket and Ratchet from Robots * Carface from All Dogs Go To Heaven * Reflux from Rayman 3 * The Darkness from Stupid Mario Brothers Act 2 7 * Soto from Ice Age * Black Wolf from A Flight Before Christmas * Audrey II from Little Shop of Horrors * King Boo from Luigi's Mansion Dark Moon * King Haggard from The Last Unicorn * Jack-in-the-Box from Fantasia 2000 * Evil Queen from Snow White * Cretaceous & Maelstrom from Ice Age the Meltdown * Shaw from Open Season * Tortoise John from Rango * Dag from Barnyard * Gantu from Lilo and Stitch * Rudy from Ice Age Dawn of the Dinosaurs * Nightmare King from Little Nemo * Barbossa from Pirates of the Caribbean: The Black Pearl * Chernabog from Fantasia 8 * Freddy and Jason from Freddy VS. Jason * Chucky and Tiff from Bride of Chucky * Boogey Man from Billy and Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure * Bun Bun from Underfist * Captain Gutt from Ice Age Continental Drift * Saddam Hussein from South Park: Bigger Longer & Uncut * Smith from Matrix Revolution * Albert Wesker from Resident Evil Afterlife * Klogg from The Neverhood * The Horned King from The Black Cauldron * Ganondorf, Nox Decious, and Darkness from Stupid Mario Brothers Season 5 9 * Chucky and Tiff from Seed of Chucky * Loki from Thor * Red Skull from Captain America: The First Avenger * Quirinus Quirrell from Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone * Professor Screweyes from We're Back: A Dinosaur's Story * Vector from Despicable Me * El Macho from Despicable Me 2 * Calabar from The Legend of Secret Pass * Tighten from Megamind * Tank from Surf's Up * Tai-Lung from Kung Fu Panda * Shen from Kung Fu Panda 2 * Holli Would from Cool World * Eris from Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas * Mewtwo from Pokemon the First Movie 10 * Boingo from Hoodwinked * Pennywise/IT from Stephan King's IT * Red Death from How To Train Your Dragon * Diaboromon from Digimon the Movie * Dark Danny from Danny Phantom * Nightmare Moon from MLP The Elements of Harmony * Trixie from My Little Pony Friendship is Magic * Kent Mansley from The Iron Giant * Jigsaw from Saw III * Discord from MLP The Return of Harmony * Blackwolf from Wizards * King Sombra from MLP The Crystal Empire * Queen Chryalis from MLP A Canterlot Wedding * Cortex and Uka Uka from Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped * Sunset Shimmer from My Little Pony: Equestria Girls * Rasputin from Anastasia 11 - 17 Thumbnail: A giant beast. 11 * Imhotep from The Mummy Returns * Metal Beak from Legends of the Guardians * Pitch from Rise of the Guardians * Chucky from Curse of Chucky * Randall Boggs and Henry J. Waternoose III from Monsters Inc. * Lord Farquaad from Shrek * Ozai and Azula from Avatar: The Last Airbender * Evil Twins and Dr. Neo Cortex from Crash Twinsanity 12 * General Zod from Man of Steel * Mister Sinister from Deadpool Game * Iron Monger from Iron Man * Abomination from The Incredible Hulk * Ruber from Quest for Camelot * Sid from Toy Story * Dr. Greed from The Fearless Four * Cecil Fredericks from Night at the Museum * Whiplash from Iron Man 2 * Loki from The Avengers * The Fallen from Transformers Revenge of the Fallen * Aldrich Killian from Iron Man 3 * Khalar Zym from Conan the Barbarian * Queen Alien from Aliens VS. Predator 13 * Syndrome from The Incredibles * Hopper from A Bug's Life * General Mandible from Antz * Jason Voorhees from Jason X * Michael Myers from Halloween 6: The Curse of Michael Myers * Emperor Zerg from Toy Story 2 * Stinky Pete the Prospector from Toy Story 2 * The Fairy Godmother from Shrek 2 * Eddy's Brother from The Big Picture * Mor'du from Brave * Prince Charming from Shrek the Third * Gallaxhar from Monsters VS. Aliens * Rumpelstiltskin from Shrek Forever After * AUTO from WALL-E * Lotso from Toy Story 3 * Rothbart from The Swan Princess 14 * Davy Jones from Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End * Megatron from Transformers: Dark of the Moon * Sentinel Prime from Transformers: Dark of the Moon * Ganondorf from There Will Be Brawl * Kirby from There Will Be Brawl * Jango Fett from Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones * The Stranger from The Walking Dead * Evil Ash from Army of Darkness * General Grievous from Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith * City Hunter from Predator 2 * Jabberwock from Alice in Wonderland (2010) * Queen of Hearts and Knave of Hearts from Alice in Wonderland (2010) * Kahmunrah from Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian * Anakin Skywalker from Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith * Saruman from The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King * Palpatine from Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi * Beetlejuice from Beetlejuice * T-1000 from Terminator 2: Judgment Day 15 * The Riddler and Two Face from Batman Forever * Blackheart from Ghost Rider * Imran Zakhaev from Call Of Duty Modern Warfare * Oogie Boogie from The Nightmare Before Christmas Oogie's Revenge * Molluck from Abe's Oddysee * Makunga from Madagascar 2 * Red and Carface from All Dogs Go To Heaven 2 * Chantel Dubois from Madagascar 3 * Zira from The Lion King 2 * Penguins from Batman Returns 16 * Blackbeard from Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides * Derek Simmons from Resident Evil 6 * Dragovich from Call of Duty Black Ops * Joker from Batman Arkham Origins * Nekron from Fire and Ice * Ludmilla from Bartok the Magnificent * Mok Swagger from Rock and Rule * Jenner from The Secret of NIMH * Clavius from The Swan Princess II: Escape from Castle Mountain * Biff Tannen from Back to the Future * General Woundwort from Watership Down * Zelda from The Swan Princess 3: The Mystery of the Enchanted Treasure * Russ Cargil from The Simpsons Movie * Grundel Toad from Thumbelina * Napoleon from Animal Farm * Mole King from The Adventures of Tom Thumb and Thumbelina 17 * Hans Gruber from Die Hard * Amon from The Legend of Korra * Creeper/Mr. Carswall from Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! * Bill Cipher from Gravity Falls * Other Mother from Coraline * Simone Lenoir from Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island * Black Knight/Mr. Winkles from Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! * Headless Horseman/Elwood Crane from Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! * Claudandus/Pascal from Felidae * Heather from Total Drama Island * 'Lil Gideon from Gravity Falls * Chaos from Sonic Adventure DX * Master Hand from Super Smash Bros * Hexxus from FernGully: The Last Rainforest 18 - 22 18 * Bowser from Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Yuga/YuGanon from The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds * Metal Madness/Neo Metal Sonic from Sonic Heroes * Lawrence III from Pokemon: The Movie 2000 * Voldemort from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 * Mandrake from Epic * Gruntilda from Banjo-Kazooie * Iron-Masked Marauder from Pokemon: 4Ever * Phantom the Pirate from Pokemon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea * King Boo from Luigi's Mansion * Debbie Loomis and Mickey Altieri from Scream 2 * Roman Bridger from Scream 3 * Alejandro Burromuerto from Total Drama World Tour * Ezekiel from Total Drama World Tour * Dr. Angus Bumby/Dollmaker from Alice Madness Returns * Lizard from The Amazing Spider-Man * Zero from Pokemon: Giratina and the Sky Warrior * Grings Kodai from Pokemon- Zoroark: Master of Illusions Marlow from 30 Days of Night 19 * Joker from Batman: Arkham Asylum * Alduin from Skyrim * Andross from Star Fox Adventures * Zavok from Sonic Lost World * Enderdragon from Minecraft * Bowser from Super Mario 3D Land * Edgar the Bug from Men In Black * Chip Hazard from Small Soldiers * Scott from Total Drama: Revenge of the Island * Ansem, Seeker of Darkness from Kingdom Hearts * René Belloq, Arnold Ernst Toht, and Herman Dietrich from Indiana Jones & The Raiders of the Lost Ark * Jill Roberts from Scream 4 * Zeus from God of War 3 20 * Pinhead from Hellraiser * Serleena from Men in Black 2 * Ra's Al Ghul from Batman Begins * Fabrication Machine from 9 * Joker and Two Face from The Dark Knight * Lord of Darkness from Legend * Justin from Total Drama Action * The Shadow Blot from Epic Mickey * Darla and Max from Cats Don't Dance * Ronno from Bambi 2 * Shan Yu from Mulan * Mal from Total Drama All-Stars * Kim Jong-il from Team America: World Police * Adam the Clown from Dead Rising * Brock Mason from Dead Rising 21 * Jareth the Goblin King from Labyrinth * Calvin Candie from Django Unchained * General Shanker from Escape from Planet Earth * Balrog from The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers * Frieza from Dragon Ball Z * Dr. Nefarious from Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time * Katz from Courage the Cowardly Dog * Lich King from Adventure Time * The Hammer from Regular Show * Count Olaf from Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events * Judge Turpin from Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street * First Acheron Queen from Aliens * T-X from Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines * Cell from Dragon Ball Z * The Executor, Terl, Zod, and Mechakara from To Boldly Flee 22 * Frank Grimes from The Simpsons * Flower from Battle for Dream Island * Hector Hammond from Green Lantern * Parallax from Green Lantern * Jungle Hunter from Predator * The Swarm Lord from The Magic Voyage * MePhone5 and Evil Bow from Inanimate Insanity * Tyrone King from Dead Rising 2 * Bugs Bunny/Woody Woodpecker from Angry Video Game Nerd: Bugs Bunny's Crazy Castle * Jaws from Jaws * Hades and Kraken from Clash of the Titans * Lord Nightmare from Kirby: Fright to the Finish * Cat Bowser from Super Mario 3D World * Forrest Blackwell from LEGO City: Undercover * Joker from Batman: Arkham City 23 - 30 Thumbnail: a red killer robot. Song: My Demons by Starset 23 * Courtney from Total Drama Action * Joker from Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker * Lord Crumb from Bad Taste * Evil Paper from Inanimate Insanity * Emperor Nero from Ryse: Son of Rome * Merlock the Magician from DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp * Zigzag from The Thief and the Cobbler * Thomas Mutton from Catherine * The Meta from Red vs. Blue Revelation * Evan the Clown from Dead Rising 2: Off the Record * Joe from Help! I'm a Fish * Boba Fett from Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi * Kid Buu from Dragon Ball Z 24 * Governor Ratcliffe from Pocahontas * Yzma from The Emperor's New Groove * Clayton from Tarzan * Bree & Sloan Blackburn from The Wild Thornberrys Movie * Lord Barkis Bittern from Corpse Bride * Steele from Balto * Don Lino from Shark Tale * Zartog from Space Chimps * Flatts the Flounder from Spongebob Squarepants * General Shepard from Modern Warfare 2 * Baby Panay from Just Cause 2 * Vladimir Makarov from Modern Warfare 3 * Cato and Clove from The Hunger Games * Raul Menendez from Call of Duty: Black Ops II * Love Machine from Summer Wars * Constance from Monster House * The Goblin King from The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey 25 * Carnotaurus from Dinosaur * Mr. Swackhammer from Space Jam * Scroop from Treasure Planet * Kazar from The Wild * Botticelli from The Tale Of Despereaux * Lord Business from The Lego Movie * Nazi/ Princess Kenny and Big Bad Government from South Park: The Stick of Truth * Mr. Whiskers from Frankenweenie * Emperor Carter from Family Guy Star Wars Episode VI : It's a Trap! * Evil Alex from The Wizards Return: Alex vs. Alex * Alecto from God of War: Ascension * Mundus from DmC - Devil May Cry * Clarence Boddicker from RoboCop * Dimitri Rascalov from Grand Theft Auto IV * The Gingerdead Man from The Gingerdead Man * Gabriel T. Rorke from Call of Duty: Ghosts * Tony Montana from Scarface * FLDSMDFR from Chance of Meatballs and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 26 * VIKI from I, Robot * Stripe from Gremlins * Hans from Frozen * Von Talon from Valiant * The Overlord from Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu * Miles Quaritch from Avatar * Violator from Spawn * Dark Bowser from Mario & Luigi : Bowser's Inside Story * Tiki Tong from Donkey Kong Country Returns * Alec Trevelyan from Goldeneye Reloaded * Quasimodo Wilson from Hotel Transylvania * Buffalo Bill from The Silence of the Lambs * Aloysius O'Hare from The Lorax * Adolf Hitler and Hans Landa from Inglourious Basterds 27 * Bane from The Dark Knight Rises * Frank D'Amico from Kick-Ass * The Mother Fucker from Kick-Ass 2 * Gideon Gordon Graves from Scott Pilgrim vs. the World * Demise/Ganondorf from The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword * Henry "Big Smile" Lee from Sleeping Dogs * R.O.B from Angry Video Game Nerd: R.O.B the Robot * The Possessed NES from Angry Video Game Nerd: Super Mario 3 * The Landlord from Smosh - Charlie the Drunk Guinea Pig * Mad Scientist from Robot Chicken * Mohawk and Brain Gremlin from Gremlins 2: The New Batch * Jadis the White Witch from The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe * King Miraz and Lord Sopespian from The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian * Ares and Kronos from Wrath of the Titans * Sir Godfrey from Robin Hood * Luke Castellan from Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief * Kronos from Percy Jackson: Sea of Monsters 28 * The Shredder from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Gozer and Stay Puft Marshmallow Man from Ghostbusters * Raccoon from The Nut Job * Silver Samurai from The Wolverine * Hal 9000 from 2001 A Space Odyssey * Howard Saint from The Punisher * Bullseye from Daredevil * Chester V from Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 * Myles Standish from Free Birds * Enik from Land of the Lost * Mulgarath from Spiderwick Chronicles * Chick Hicks from Cars * Miles Axlerod from Cars 2 * Mr. Tinkles from Cats and Dogs * Kitty Galore from Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore * Ozymandias from Watchmen 29 * Boris the Animal from Men in Black 3 * Corset from Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt * Grox from Spore * Fox from The Enchanted Journey * Dr. Zomboss from Plants Vs. Zombies * Hunter Thibodeaux from Dead Rising 3 * Marian Mallon from Dead Rising 3 * General Hemlock from Dead Rising 3 * Smokey from Stuart Little * Falcon from Stuart Little 2 * Lothos from Buffy the Vampire Slayer * Morgana le Fay from The Sorcerer's Apprentice * Deacon Frost from Blade * Rico Dredd from Judge Dredd * Jared Nomak from Blade 2 * Count Dracula/Drake from Blade Trinity 30 * Super Shredder from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2 * 1969 Boris the Animal from Men in Black 3 * Skeletor from Masters of the Universe * King Koopa from Super Mario Bros * Yellow Eyes from Supernatural * Dr. Richard Trager from Outlast * Chris Walker from Outlast * Slender Man from Slender's Wood * Frank Fontaine from BioShock * The Horseman from MakeMeBad35 - A Demon's Calling * The Champion from Imagine Dragons - Radioactive * The Boss from Imagine Dragons - Radioactive * Peter Soulless from Nostalgia Critic - The Cat in the Hat * Graboids from Tremors * Toad from X-Men * Profion from Dungeons & Dragons 31 - 40 31 * The Stone Generals from TMNT * Henry Evans from The Good Son * The Jade Warlord from The Forbidden Kingdom * Dragon Emperor from The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor * Utrom Shredder from Turtles Forever * The Destructinator from Wishology * The Darkness from Wishology * Yusuf, Gwonam, Achmed Frollo, and Jafar from The Frollo Show: Frollo Beats Up Evil Residents 32 * Lord Cutler Becket from Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End * James Munroe from The Expendables * Jean Vilain from The Expendables 2 * Satan from Castlevania: Lord of Shadows * Chairman Drek from Ratchet and Clank * Clockwerk from Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus * Gol and Maia Acheron from Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy * Chamerlain Powers from CorridorDigital's Adventure Time * Eustace/Space Chicken from Courage the Cowardly Dog * Geese from Regular Show * Aku from Samurai Jack * Wolfwrath from Kirby Right Back at Ya * Dr. Yung from The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon * Woodland Critters from South Park 33 * Evil Leafy from Battle for Dream Island * Taco from Inanimate Insanity * Mr. Keebler from Go!Animate the Movie * The Dark Masters from Digimon Adventure (Season 1) * Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, and the Hyena Clan from Lion King 1½ * Captain Qwark from Ratchet and Clank: Going Commando * Clock-La from Sly 2: Band of Thieves * Metal Kor from Jak 2 * Dick Roman from Supernatural * Brewmaster from Oddworld: Abe's Exoddus * Zachariah from Supernatural * Lulu from Oddworld: Munch's Oddysee * Sekto from Oddworld: Stranger's Wrath 34 * Evanora from Oz: The Great and Powerful * Imhotep from The Mummy * The Yellow Bastard from Sin City * Sephiroth from Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children * Carrigan Crittenden from Casper * Eve from Supernatural * Lilith from Supernatural * Gordon Walker from Supernatural * T-800 from Terminator Salvation 35 * Mr. Chairman from Looney Tunes Back in Action * Winterbolt from Rudolph and Frosty's Christmas in July * King Pig from Angry Birds * Phango from Khumba * Budzo from Adventures in Zambezia * Gorgon from Walking with Dinosaurs 3D * Handsome Jack from Borderlands 2 * Dr. Nefarious from Ratchet and Clank: Up Your Arsenal * Dr. M from Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves * Erol from Jak 3 * Metal Sonic from Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie * Giga Bowser from Super Smash Bros Melee * SpaceGodzilla from Godzilla Vs. SpaceGodzilla * Time Eater from Sonic Generations * The Big One from Jurassic Park * Vigo from Ghostbusters 2 * Alastair from Supernatural 36 * William "Bill" Carver from The Walking Dead Season 2 * The Rat from Happy Tree Friends: Mole In The City * Mirage Mewtwo from The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon * Cyrille Le Paradox from Sly 4: Thieves in Time * Bowser from Mario and Luigi's stupid and dumb adventures Season 2 * Cesare Borgia from Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood * Tirek from My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic * Victor Maynott from A Monster in Paris * Dor-15 from Meet the Robinsons * Drej Queen from Titan A.E. * Xemnas from Kingdom Hearts 2 37 * Smaug from The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug * Berserker from Predators (2010) * Gyaos from Gamera: Guardian of the Universe * Paige the Notepad from Don't Hug Me, I'm Scared * Tony the Talking Clock from Don't Hug Me, I'm Scared 2 TIME * Galactus from Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer * Jojo the Klownzilla from Killer Klowns from Outer Space * Orga from Godzilla 2000 * One-Eye from Speckles the Tarbosaurus * King Einon from DragonHeart * Slender Man from Slender: The Eight Pages * The Polite Leader from The Purge * V-Rex from King Kong 38 * Tiger General from Happy Tree Friends: Operation Tiger Bomb * Earl Gundy from Ecstasy * Queen Narissa from Enchanted * Abaddon from Supernatural * Cyrus from Pokemon * David from The Last of Us * Grendel and The Dragon from Beowulf * Captain Harrison Love from The Mask of Zorro * Guiron from Gamera Vs. Guiron * Flippy from Happy Tree Friends * Zombie Clown from Zombieland * Nostalgia Critic from Kickassia 39 * Royal Pain/Gwen Grayso from Sky High * Doc Hopper from The Muppets Movie * Tex Richman from The Muppets * Ommadon from The Flight of Dragons * VenomMyostimon from Digimon Adventure (Season 1) * Nagato/Pain from Naruto * Barbarian Leader from Heavy Metal * Monkeybone from Monkeybone * Speckles from G-Force * President Coriolanus Snow and The Council from The Hunger Games: Catching Fire * Mecha-King Ghidorah from Godzilla Vs. King Ghidorah 40 * The Sea Serpent/Green Mist from The Chronicles of Narnia: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader * Donny from Ted * Mola Ram from Indiana Jones: Temple of Doom * Regime Superman from Injustice: Gods Among Us * MaloMyotismon from Digimon Adventure 02 (Season 2) * Sofia Lamb from BioShock 2 * Songbird from BioShock Infinite * Heinz Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension) from Phineas and Ferb the Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension * Croolik from The Legend of Sarila * The Witch King from The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King * Joffrey Baratheon from Game of Thrones * Mini Minotaur from Tobuscus- Mini Minotaur Song * Gary Smith from Bully * Devin Weston from Grand Theft Auto 5 41 - 50 41 * Damien Brenks and Jordi Chin from Watch Dogs * Von Nebula from Hero Factory * Annie Leonhart/Female Titan from Attack on Titan * The Digimon Devas from Digimon Tamers (Season 3) * 343 Guilty Spark from Halo 3 * Sovereign and Saren Arterius from Mass Effect * Ludwig von Tökkentäkker from Carnevil * Daddles and Colorful Bears from Naughty Bear * Queen Sectonia from Kirby Triple Deluxe * Kessler from InFamous * Lucifer from Dante's Inferno 42 * King Piccolo from DragonBall: Evolution * Ragnar Sturlusson from The Golden Compass * Lurtz from The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring * Zachary Hale Comstock from BioShock Infinite * D-Reaper from Digimon Tamers (Season 3) * Prophet of Truth from Halo 3 * Scrappy-Doo from Scooby-Doo The Movie * Ruby from Supernatural * Metatron from Supernatural * The Lich King from World of Warcraft: World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King * Kind Bohan from Heavenly Sword * The Old Overlord from Overlord * Liquid from Metal Gear Solid 4 43 * Ramsley from The Haunted Mansion * Theodora from Oz: The Great and Powerful * Gmork from The Neverending Story * Storm Shadow from G.I. Joe Rise of Cobra * Rameses II from The Prince of Egypt * Sonic from Mario and Bowser's Stupid and Crazy Adventure * Lord Fredrik from Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze * Evil Masked Figure and Monsters from Scooby Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed * The Beast from Doctor Who * Jack Torrance from The Shining * Egor Korshunov and Agent Gibbs from Air Force One * Deadpool from X-Men Origins: Wolverine * Satan from Tenacious D in The Pick of Destiny 44 * John Kreese from The Karate Kid, Part II * Jim from Edward Scissorhands * Harry Lime and Marv Merchants from Home Alone * Captain Vidal from Pan's Labyrinth * Dagur the Deranged from Dragons: Riders of Berk * Lady Van Tassel and The Headless Horseman from Sleepy Hollow * Unicron from Transformers the Movie * The Evil Spirit from Care Bears * Ira Hogeboom from L.A. Noire * Debbie Jellinsky from Addams Family Values * Dracula from Van Helsing 45 * Walter E. Kurtz from Apocalypse Now * Precursors from Pacific Rim * Harry Lime and Marv Merchants from Home Alone 2: Lost in New York * Coco LaBouche from Rugrats in Paris: The Movie * Cain/RoboCop 2 from RoboCop 2 * Black Hiver from YouTube Poop: Skellington's Revenge * Gabriel/Dracula from Castlevania Lord of Shadows: Mirror of Fate * JackKnife from Mirror's Edge * Senator Steven Armstrong from Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance * The Executioner from Alice: Madness Returns * Bowser from Super Mario 64 * King K. Rool from Donkey Kong 64 * Gruntilda from Banjo-Tooie * Biolizard from Sonic Adventure 2 46 * Muriel from Hansel & Gretel: Witch Hunters * Lamia from Drag Me To Hell * Gargamel from The Smurfs * Pete from Shaun of the Dead * Jeff the Killer from Jeff the Killer (Game) * Supreme Hunter from Prototype * Wicked Witch of the West from The Wizard of Oz * Ocho from Legend of the Sea * Murray from SeeFood * Troy from The Reef 2: High Tide * John White/The Beast from Infamous 2 * Zobek from Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 2 * Satan from Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 2 * Clyde from South Park: The Stick of Truth 47 * Nigel from Rio 2 * Gargamel from The Smurfs 2 * Ian Hawke from Alvin and the Chipmunks * Bog from The Outback * Set from Sphinx and the Cursed Mummy * Mad Doctor from Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two * Max Mordon from Tad, The Lost Explorer * Alma and Paxton Fettel from F.E.A.R. 3 * Alex Mercer from Prototype 2 * Alien Queen from Aliens: Colonial Marines 48 * Malekith the Accursed from Thor: The Dark World * Ricky Verona from Crank * El Hurón from Crank 2: High Voltage * Owlman from Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths * Armageddemon from Digimon 02 Movie: Revenge of Diaboromon * The Abomination from Aliens Vs. Predators (Game) * Karl Bishop Weyland from Aliens Vs. Predators (Game) * MCP and Sark from Tron * The Magician from Rayman Origins * Black/Devil Doom from Shadow the Hedgehog * The Master from Fallout 49 * Xerxes from 300 * CLU from Tron Legacy * Al Mualim from Assassin's Creed * Ripslinger from Planes * Johnny J. Worthington III from Monsters University * Gollum from The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King * Roarke/Mephisto from Ghost Rider: Spirit of Vengeance * The Tyrannosaurus Rex from Fantasia * Incognito from Hellsing * Redeemer/Metatron from Spawn: Armageddon * Solaris from Sonic The Hedgehog 50 * Sauron from Lord of the Rings: Return of the King * John Garrett from Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. * General Hemmer from Battle for Terra * Judge Hopkins from Paranorman * Jack & Jill from Puss in Boots * Sabertooth from X-Men * Newmann from The Missing Lynx * Sebastian Shaw from X-Men: First Class * Poison Ivy and Mr. Freeze from Batman and Robin * William Stryker from X2: X-Men United * Dark Pheonix and Magneto from X-Men: The Last Stand 51 * Ms. Grunion from Mr. Peabody and Sherman * Paul McDaggett from Robocop 3 * Leezar from Your Highness * Stan Beals from The Ant Bully * Frank Horrigan from Fallout 2 * Hoyt Volker and Vaas Montenegro from Far Cry 3 * Colonel Augustus Autumn from Fallout 3 * Cobra Commander and Destro from G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra * The World Gobbler from Dragon Hunters * The Crooked Man and Bloody Mary from The Wolf Among Us * Harbinger from Mass Effect 2 52 * Jim Moriarty from Sherlock (Season 2) * Talia al Ghul from The Dark Knight Rises * Monster X/Keizer Ghidorah from Godzilla: Final Wars * Maltazard from Arthur 3: The War of the Two Worlds * Illusive Man from Mass Effect 3 * Bane from Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman * Philip Blake/The Governor from The Walking Dead * Dr. Krieger from Far Cry * Yé'iitsoh from Beyond: Two Souls * Vultor from The Adventures of the American Rabbit * Joey, Dee Dee and Marky from Prince Oggy * Mr. Freeze from Batman & Mr. Freeze: SubZero * General Fallon from Jack the Giant Slayer * Jason Todd/Robin/Red Hood and Joker from Batman: Under the Red Hood * General Victor Sarrano from Bulletstorm 53 * Damien Thorn from The Omen III: The Final Conflict * Jim Phelps from Mission: Impossible * Eric Gordon from Billy Madison * Koobus Venter from District 9 * Raymond Sellars from RoboCop (2014) * Herobrine from Take Back the Night - Minecraft Music Video * Leviathan from New World - Minecraft Music Video * Butor from Minuscule: Valley of Lost Ants * Commandant Steele from Borderlands * Ferris Boyle from Batman: Arkham Origins - Cold, Cold Heart (DLC) * Dr. Zomboss from Plants Vs. Zombies 2 * Xander Drax from The Phantom * King Barrel from PewDiePie - Amnesia * Jeremy Blaire and Eddie Gluskin from Outlast: Whistleblower (DLC) * Jeckle from The Plumber Knight Returns (Season 1) 54 * Kingpin from Daredevil * Sir August de Wynter from The Avengers * Ian Hawke from Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel * Satan from This Is The End * Shadow Broker from Mass Effect 2 - Lair of the Shadow Broker (DLC) * GLaDOS from Portal * Big Boy Caprice from Dick Tracy * Walker from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III * Andrew "Andy" St. John from The Walking Dead (Season 1) * Quintus Lentulus Batiatus from Spartacus: Blood and Sand * Artemesia from 300: Rise of an Empire 55 * Ustanak from Resident Evil 6 * Christabella from Silent Hill * Bowser from Mario Warfare * Abigail Williams from Murdered: Soul Suspect * Tyler from Heavy Metal 2000 * The Taker of Souls/Shaitan from Evil Dead (2013) * Butch Cavendish and Captain Jay Fuller from The Lone Ranger * Cromartie from Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles * The Joker from Batman: Mask of the Phantasm * Heraclio from Justin and the Knights of Valor * Tzekel-Khan from The Road to El Dorado * Captain James Bartholomew Hook from Hook 56 * Charles Augustus Magnussen from Sherlock * Fox from Wanted * Dahlia Gillespie from Silent Hill * Ghostface/Doofus "Doofy" Gilmore from Scary Movie * Heinrich from Conker's Bad Fur Day * Hanson from Scary Movie 2 * William Clayton from Tarzan * O-Ren Ishii from Kill Bill: Vol. 1 * Tabitha from Scary Movie 3 * Jigsaw from Scary Movie 4 * Marco from The Starving Games * Captain James Bartholomew Hook from Peter Pan * Antasma and Bowser from Mario and Luigi: Dream Team * Zero Two from Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards * Maria/Mary from Silent Hill 2 * Mama from Scary Movie 5 57 * Queen Ravenna from Snow White and the Huntsman * Ester Coleman/Leena Klammer from Orphan * Captain Nero from Star Trek * Darth Malak from Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic * Grand Duke of Owls from Rock-a-Doodle * The Emperor of the Night from Pinocchio and the Emperor of the Night * The Skaarj Queen from Unreal * Claudia Wolf from Silent Hill 3 * The Mirror Queen from The Brothers Grimm * Mason Verger from Hannibal * Khan Noonien Singh from Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan * Pamela Sue Voorhees from Friday the 13th * Freddy Krueger from A Nightmare on Elm Street * Wither Boss from Minecraft * Herobrine Persson from Minecraft * Sector Commander Hawkins from Unreal II: The Awakening 58 * General Zod from Superman II * Sean Ambrose from Mission: Impossible II * Francis Dolarhyde from Red Dragon * Nuclear Man from Superman IV: The Quest for Peace * The Backson from Winnie the Pooh * Sedessa from Delgo * Lex Luthor from Superman Returns * Grigori Yefimovich Rasputin from Hellboy * Prince Nuada from Hellboy 2: The Golden Army * John Harrison/Khan Noonien Singh from Star Trek Into Darkness * Zeebad from The Magic Roundabout * Commander Kruge from Star Trek III: The Search for Spock * Commander Uehara Daizō from Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo * Tommyrod from Toriko * Killabilly from Lollipop Chainsaw * Ida's Son from Humongous 59 * Major Pa Tee Tint from Rambo IV * The Dark Overlord from Howard the Duck * R.B. Harker from Howling VI: The Freaks * Giygas from Earthbound * Zygon from Starchaser: The Legend of Orin * Professor Padriac Ratigan from The Great Mouse Detective * Darrius Sayle from Alex Rider: Operation Stormbreaker * Bill from Kill Bill: Vol. 2 * Lord Malice from Happily Ever After * The Dragon from The Pagemaster * Lord Volcazar from Ronal the Barbarian * Chancellor Adam Sutler from V for Vendetta * Zartan from G.I. Joe Retaliation * Kwaltz and Vogons from The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy * The Bear from The Edge 60 * Krug Stillo from The Last House on the Left * Chancellor Vilos Cohaagen from Total Recall (2012) * Adolf Hitler from Epic Rap Battles of History: Darth Vader vs Adolf Hitler Season 1 * Fossas from Madagascar * Macawnivore from The Croods * Lawrence Pemberton/The Law from Video Game High School * Arthur Mitchell/Trinity Killer from Dexter * Gustavo “Gus” Fring from Breaking Bad * Adolf Hitler from Epic Rap Battles of History: Darth Vader vs Adolf Hitler Season 2 * Seedling from Jock the Hero Dog * The Kid/Master from Demonic Toys * Niju from Balto II: Wolf Quest * Farley from Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure * Adolf Hitler from Epic Rap Battles of History: Darth Vader vs Adolf Hitler Season 3 * Claude from An American Werewolf in Paris * The Screamer from MakeMeBad35 - The Screamer * Principal Steinbeck from Bowser Junior's Summer School 61 * Madeline Madrigal/Ma-Ma from Dredd * General M. Bison from Street Fighter * The Queen of Selenites from Kaena: The Prophecy * Father Balder from Bayonetta * Destroy/Deathroy from Blue Dragon * Benjamin Travis from Hitman: Absolution * Andrew Detmer from Chronicle * Jigsaw from Punisher: War Zone * Jacques from Super * Krug Stillo from The Last House on the Left (2009) * Shere Khan from The Jungle Book 2 * The Cats from BattleBlock Theater * Basilisx from Super Mario Bros. Z 62 * Deadpool from BATMAN vs DEADPOOL - Super Power Beat Down * Louis Strack Jr. from Darkman * Vanitas from Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep * Predator from WOLVERINE vs PREDATOR - Super Power Beat Down * Skip from Aliens in the Attic * Slash from Legend of Kung Fu Rabbit * King Goobot from Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * Robert G. Durant from Darkman II: The Return of Durant * The Supervisor from Mars Needs Moms * Peter Rooker from Darkman III: Die Darkman Die * Walter Donovan from Indiana Jones: The Last Crusade * Scorpion from WHITE RANGER vs SCORPION - Super Power Beat Down 63 * Major Timothy Cain from Resident Evil: Apocalypse * Electro and Green Goblin from The Amazing Spider-Man 2 * Marluxia from Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories * Carnage from The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (Game) * Sally from Oblivion * Joker from Batman: City of Scars * Dr. Sam Issacs from Resident Evil: Extinction * Sil from Species * “Bad Rain”/Rain Ocampo from Resident Evil: Retribution * Alexander Goodwin Pierce from Captain America: The Winter Soldier * Laurel Hedare from Catwoman * Dr. Bolivar Trask from X-Men: Days of Future Past * Primagen from Turok 2: Seeds of Evil 64 * The Octopus from The Spirit * Detective Bobby Hayes from R.I.P.D. * John T. Foster from Skins * Lex Luthor from Superman/Batman: Public Enemies * Sarco and Surly from Dino Time * Annie and Oakley from Pokemon Heroes * Wartlord from The Happy Cricket * Black Tyrannosaurs Rex from Dinosaur King * False Groudon from Pokemon Jirachi: Wish Maker * Tyrant from Resident Evil * Darkseid from Superman/Batman: Apocalypse * Magician from House Of The Dead 65 * Angel Eyes from The Good, The Bad, The Ugly * Latham Cole from The Lone Ranger * General Stuart Adams from Killzone * Garrosh Hellscream from World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria * Giovanni from Mewtwo Returns * Colonel Mael Radec from Killzone 2 * Leroy and Dr. Jacques von Hamsterviel from Leroy and Stitch * Steven Jacobs from Rise of the Planet of the Apes * Marcus from Pokemon Arceus and the Jewel of Life * Damon from Pokemon White: Victini and Zekrom and Black: Victini and Reshiram * Koba from Dawn of the Planet of the Apes * Vladko Tyran from Killzone: Shadow Fall 66 * General Thade from Planet of the Apes (2001) * Shang Tsung from Mortal Kombat * Edward Wilde from The Librarian: The Quest for the Spear * Fantom/M/Professor James Moriarty from The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen * Javier Hidalgo from Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles * Shao Kahn from Mortal Kombat: Annihilation * Professor Lazlo/Vlad from The Librarian: Curse of the Judas Chalice * Brooke Augustine from inFAMOUS: Second Son * Elizabeth Greene from Prototype * The Master from Doctor Who * Roth’h’ar Sarris from Galaxy Quest * Peter Friedkin from Final Destination 5 * Walter Sullivan from Silent Hill 4: The Room 67 * The Zombies from World War Z * Alan Yates from Cannibal Holocaust * Fleming from Shadows of the Damned * "Uncle" Jerry from The Librarian: Return to King Solomon's Mines * Thulsa Doom from Conan the Barbarian * Mr. Electric from The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl * The Toad and Le Frog from Flushed Away * Bill Sykes from Oliver and Company * Ramon Solano from Mercenaries 2: World in Flames * Irina Spalko from Indiana Jones: Kingdom of the Crystal Skull * President Stone from Astro Boy * Dr. Loveless from Wild Wild West * Mathayus/Scorpion King from The Mummy Returns * Lou from Guitar Hero 3: Legends of Rock * Memnon from The Scorpion King * William Birkin from Resident Evil 2 68 * Viktor from Underworld * Alessa's Dream from Silent Hill Origins * Raoul Silva from Skyfall * Dr. No from Dr. No * Marcus Corvinus from Underworld: Evolution * Gustav Graves from Die Another Day * Van Pelt from Jumanji * Shishio from Rurouni Kenshin * Viktor from Underworld: Rise of the Lycans * Deathstroke from Son of Batman * Joker from Batman: The Dark Knight Returns, Part 2 * Osama Bin Laden from Postal * The Emperor from The House of the Dead 2 * Dr. Jacob Lane from Underworld: Awakening 69 * Arturo Braga and Fenix Calderon from Fast & Furious * Mark Hoffman from Saw VII: The Final Chapter * The Basilisk and Tom Marvolo Riddle from Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets * Ralph & Al from Fritz the Cat * Walt Boggis, Nate Bunce & Frank Bean from Fantastic Mr. Fox * Professor Kipple from Planet 51 * Jonah Wade from Army of Two: The 40th Day * The Evil Entity from Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated * The Litch from Adventure Time * Ivan Ivanovitch Sakharine from The Adventures of Tintin * Ernie the Giant Chicken from Family Guy the Video Game 70 * Sheriff of Nottingham from Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves * Hyena/The Cook from Life of Pi * The Albino Gigantosaurus from Journey to the Center of the Earth * The Frill-Necked Lizard from Journey 2: The Mysterious Island * Nemesis from Resident Evil 3 * Nigel Ravens from Tarzan and the Lost City * Dr. Roy Curien from House of the Dead 3 * Alameda Slim from Home on the Range * Victor Quartermaine from Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit * Osmund Saddler from Resident Evil 4 * James Witherdale from Twilight * The World/Type ß from House of the Dead 4 * Claudia Wolf from Silent Hill: Revelation * The Leprechaun from The Leprechaun * The Yuksung Owner from FRED 71 * Farley Havelock from Dishonored * Maero from Saints Row 2 * Hansel and Gretel from Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil * Eh Tar/Professor Rathe from Young Sherlock Holmes * Constantine from Muppets: Most Wanted * The Snow Queen from The Snow Queen * King Malbert from Igor * Dr. Melisha Tweedy from Chicken Run * Wetton from One Piece * Judge Margaret Holloway from Silent Hill: Homecoming * Kubla Kraus from Jack Frost * Aunt Spiker & Aunt Sponge from James and the Giant Peach * William Bill "The Butcher" Cutting from Gangs of New York 72 * Nizam from Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time * Yuri Kamorav from A Good Day to Die Hard * Thomas Gabriel from Live Free or Die Hard * Dorian Tyrell from The Mask * Vincent, Gladys Sharp, and Dwayne LaFontant from Over the Hedge * Orochimaru from Naruto * Colonel Stuart and General Ramon Esperanza from Die Hard 2 * Queen Victoria from The Pirates! Band of Misfits * The God King from Infinity Blade * Ryder White from Dead Island * Kendra Daniels from Dead Space * Dormin from Shadow of the Colossus * The Firstborn from Clive Barker's Jericho 73 * Queen Bavmorda from Willow * Cerdic of Wessex from King Arthur * Queen Clementianna/Evil Queen from Mirror Mirror * Richard Hughes from Saints Row * Thomas Griffin/Juntao from Rush Hour * Grand High Witch from The Witches * Castor Troy from Face/Off * Jane from The Walking Dead Season 2 * Manfred Powell from Lara Croft: Tomb Raider * Jonathan Reiss from Lara Croft Tomb Raider: The Cradle of Life * The Anti-Spiral from Gurren Lagann﻿ * Lucien Fairfax from Fable 2 74 * General Francis Hummel from The Rock * Mikhail Belicoff from Hitman * Simon Peter Gruber from Die Hard with a Vengeance * Otto Wolfgang Ort-Meyer from Hitman: Codename 47 * Rodrigo Borgia from Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood * Nicole Horne from Max Payne * Comrade Black from de Blob * Guy Gagne from Turbo * Atoq Navarro from Uncharted: Drake's Fortune * The Brain from Teen Titans * Comrade Black from de Blob 2 * Diesel 10 from Thomas and the Magic Railroad 75 * George Harvey from The Lovely Bones * Bartemius Crouch Junior from Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire * Piella Bakewell from Wallace & Gromit: A Matter of Loaf and Death * Ze Pequeno from City of God * Nick O’Teen from Ozzy and Drix * Benedict Wigglestein “Grandfather” Uno, Sr. from Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation Z.E.R.O. * Chet from Alien vs. Predator: Requiem * Wilhelm “Deathshead” Strasse from Wolfenstein: The New Order * Killbane from Saints Row The Third 76 * King Piccolo from Dragon Ball * Matai Shang from John Carter * Drago Bludvist from How to Train Your Dragon 2 * The Jester from Legends of Oz: Dorothy’s Return * Bobby Kotickovich from Modern Warfare Gear Solid * Father-Mother from Zeno Clash * Preston from Wallace and Gromit: A Close Shave * Zinyak from Saints Row 4 * Xotl-Teh from Zeno Clash 2 * Feathers McGraw from Wallace and Gromit: The Wrong Trousers * Anubis from Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Pyramid of Light * Aro Volturi from The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn Part 2 77 * Big Rock Candy Monster from Annoying Orange * Madame Medusa from The Rescuers * Victor Kruger/The Krugan from Highlander * Durza from Eragon * The Killer from MakeMeBad35 - Trick or Treat of Horror! * Baal from Season of the Witch * Stan Warren from Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days * King Stefan from Maleficent * Percival C. McLeach from The Rescuers: Down Under * Martians from War of the Worlds * Conrad Stonebanks from The Expendables 3 * General Katana from Highlander II: The Quickening 78 * Auric Goldfinger from Goldfinger * Lord Henry Blackwood from Sherlock Holmes * Goldmember from Austin Powers in Goldmember * Lockdown from Transformers: Age of Extinction * Professor James Moriarty from Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows * Earl, Commander Harold "Harvey" Quince, and Papi Greco from 2 Guns * B.B. Hensley from Max Payne * Argosax from Devil May Cry 2 * Dahaka and Shahdee from The Prince of Persia: The Warrior Within * The Gnome King from Return to Oz * El Diablo from Beverly Hills Chihuahua * Marshall from The Hangover Part III * Kane from Highlander III: The Sorcerer 79 * Top Dollar from The Crow * Vilos Cohaagen from Total Recall * Sloan from Wanted * Kaos from Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure * Hunter from Animals United * The Skeksis from The Dark Crystal * Rottissimo “Rotti” Largo from Repo! The Genetic Opera * Boneys from Warm Bodies * Santánico Pandemónium from From Dusk Till Dawn * Lord Nelson Rathbone from Shanghai Knights * Ricky Tan from Rush Hour 2 * Dorian Gray from Dorian Gray 80 * Dracula from Bram Stoker’s Dracula * David McCall from Fear * Future Dr. Zachary Smith from Lost in Space * Dr. Phillium Benedict from Recess: School’s Out * Venom from Ultimate Spider-Man * Cynder from The Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning * Captain William Boone from The Jungle Book * General Pete McAllister from Lethal Weapon * Bertram from Family Guy: Back to Multiverse * M.U.T.O. from Godzilla (2014) * Hugo Drax from Moonraker * Arjen Rudd from Lethal Weapon 2 * Malefor, the Dark Master from The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon * Maya Brooks from Mass Effect 3: Citadel (DLC) * Alec Trevelyan from Goldeneye 81 * Alexander Dunning from Red * Count de Rochefort from The Three Musketeers * Frank Tenpenny from Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * Warren Vidic from Assassin's Creed III * Ivan Ooze from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie * Biff Tannen from Back to the Future Part II * Jafar from The Return of Jafar * Dr. Edward Bailey from Red 2 * Bad Po from Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness * Edgar Ross from Red Dead Redemption * King George Washington from Assassin's Creed III: The Tyranny of King Washington (DLC) * Big Scar Wu/Smiley Cat from Sleeping Dogs: Nightmare in North Point (DLC) * Buford “Mad Dog” Tannen from Back to the Future Part III 82 * Carter Verone from 2 Fast 2 Furious * Mecha Adolf Hitler from Nazis at the Center of the Earth * Hernan Reyes from Fast Five * Abigail Craven from The Addams Family * Tybalt from Gnomeo and Juliet * Hans Tiedmann from Dead Space 2 * Dr. Philip Adams from The Addams Family Reunion * Colonel Jeremy Barnsby from Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood * Owen Shaw from The Fast and Furious 6 * Simon Bar Sinister from Underdog * Vladimir Lem from Max Payne 2: The Fall of Max Payne 83 * Jürgen Wulf from BloodRayne * Lieutenant Jack Edward Travis from Lethal Weapon 3 * Mother Gothel from Tangled * Wah Sing Ku from Lethal Weapon 4 * Shego from Kim Possible Movie: So the Drama * Prince John from Robin Hood * Sa’Luk from Aladdin and the King of Thieves * Frank Mathias from Tomb Raider * Anvil/Scott from Ride to Hell: Retribution * Johnny Tran from The Fast and Furious * Jane "Sour" Kangaroo and Vlad Vladikoff from Horton Hears a Who * Bernardo Nunez from West Side Story * Angelique Bouchard from Dark Shadows 84 * Haytham Kenway from Assassin's Creed III * William "Bill" Strannix from Under Siege * The Primeval Mind from Destiny * Travis Dane from Under Siege 2: Dark Territory * Rudolph from Blue Dragon: Trials of the Seven Shadows * Hanzo Hattori from Brave 10 * The Colonel from Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron * Kagan from BloodRayne 2 * Percival “Percy” Rose from Nikita * Reverend Steve Newlin from True Blood * Fifi from Open Season 2 * The Scorpion from Honey, I Shrunk the Kids * Shane from inFamous: First Light (DLC) * General Salvador Mendoza from Just Cause 85 * Gwyn, Lord of Cinder from Dark Souls * Zoran Lazarević from Uncharted 2: Among Thieves * Colonel Pryzer from Barb Wire * Warren T. Rat from An American Tail * Nashandra from Dark Souls 2 * Rogelio Torrez from Machete * Dragon Face from Casey Jones * Pascal Sauvage from Johnny English * Loreano Torres from Assassin's Creed 4: Black Flag * Abbadon and Astaroth from Firebreather * Vergil from Devil May Cry 3 * Cat R. Waul from An American Tail: Fievel Goes West * Kaos from Skylanders: Giants * Nag and Nagaina from Rikki-Tikki-Tavi 86 * Akira Nishikiyama from Yakuza: Like a Dragon * Solidus Snake from Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty * Tokai from Red Steel * Damodar from Dungeons & Dragons: Wrath of the Dragon God * Neil Gallagher from Puppet Master * Judah Earl from The Crow: City of Angels * Palpatine from Star Wars: The Force Unleashed * Alphonse Perrier du von Scheck from Hey Arnold!: The Movie * Darth Vader from Star Wars: The Force Unleashed 2 * Moon from Eternal Legacy * The Boss from Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater * Shinjiro from Red Steel 2 87 * Sir John Talbot from The Wolf Man * Dr. Bernard Merrick from The Island * Kenji from Rush Hour 3 * Prince Ahmet from Assassin's Creed: Revelations * Count Orlok from Shadow of the Vampire * Emperor Ming the Merciless from Flash Gordon * Owen Davian from Mission: Impossible III * Adolf Hitler from Sniper Elite * Dr. Wolff from Sniper Elite V2 * Jack Frost from Jack Frost * The Dark Entity from Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain * Ronald “Red” Jackson from Dead Rising 3 * Runner from Alien 3 * Kurt Hendricks/Cobalt from Mission: Impossible- Ghost Protocol * Jack Frost from Jack Frost 2: Revenge of the Mutant Killer Snowman * Charles Bromley from Daybreakers 88 * Zolm from Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time * The Alpha Male from I Am Legend * Zorgons from Zathura * Hades from Kid Icarus: Uprising * Charles Rane from Passenger 57 * Queen Gedren from Red Sonja * Madison Lee from Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle * Ansem from Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance * Max from The Lost Boys * Drone from Alien: Isolation * General Dark Onward from Angry Video Game Nerd: The Movie * Margaret White from Carrie (2013) * Ni-Chang from The Forbidden Kingdom * Vincent Smith from Motel Hell * Count Orlok from Nosferatu 89 * Agent Krueger from Elysium * Freddy Krueger from Angry Video Game Nerd: A Nightmare on Elm Street * Jacqueline Natla from Tomb Raider: Anniversary * Smoke from Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue * Cruella de Vil from 101 Dalmatians * DK Takashi from The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift * Jason Voorhees from Angry Video Game Nerd: Friday the 13th * Light Yagami from Death Note * Peter Ludlow from The Lost World: Jurassic Park * Le Chiffre from Casino Royale * The Crawler from Fable 3 * Atari Jaguar from Angry Video Game Nerd: Atari Jaguar * Jacob Kell from Highlander: Endgame * The Franken-Nerd from Angry Video Game Nerd: Frankenstein * Franz Sanchez from License to Kill 90 * Lieutenant Colonel Nicholas 'Nick' Kudrow from Mercury Rising * Terence Wei from The Replacement Killers * The Toecutter from Mad Max * Oberon/Sugou Nobuyuki from Sword Art Online * Primal Erin from Thief * Francisco Scaramanga from The Man with the Golden Gun * The Vizier from The Prince of Persia: The Two Thrones * The Didact from Halo 4 * Dr. Kananga from Live and Let Die * Lord Humungus from Mad Max 2: The Road Warrior * Death Gun/Shoichi Shinkawa from Sword Art Online II * DCI Ian Reed from Luther * Adolf Hitler from Sniper Elite III: Hunt the Grey Wolf * Kaos from Skylanders: Swap Force 91 Monster Thumbnail: A skeleton beast. 91 * Emilio Largo from Thunderball * Dr. Robert “Rocket” Romano from ER * Mikhail Abramov from Driven to Kill * Andrew Scott / GR13 from Universal Soldier * Bear from The Fox and the Hound * George Foyet/The Reaper from Criminal Minds * Ralph “Ralphie” Cifaretto from The Sopranos * Black Hand from Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor * Lady Tremaine from Cinderella * Ken from Bee Movie * S.E.T.H. from Universal Soldier: The Return * The Newborn from Alien Resurrection * Colonel Rosa Klebb from From Russia With Love 92 * Count Tyrone Rugen from The Princess Bride * Malachi from Solomon Kane * Count Dracula from Dracula * Metal Gear ZEKE from Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker * Kaos' Mom from Skylanders: Swap Force * Roy Arnie from Free Jimmy * The Walrus Leader from The Jungle Bunch: to the Rescue * Abyzou from The Possession * Lizard King from Axel: The Biggest Little Hero * Kaos from Skylanders: Trap Team * Gene from Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops * Semeru from Far Cry Instincts: Predator * Vildrok from Dragons: Destiny of Fire 93 * Lord President from Doctor Who * Sylar from Heroes * Abaddon from Torchwood * Annie Wilkes from Misery * Jason Voorhees From Friday the 13th The Final Chapter * Ruvik from The Evil Within * Jasaad Duthane from Drakan: The Ancients Gates * Dr. Terminus from Pete's Dragon * Mrs. Carmody from The Mist * The Incubus from Ink * Simon Skinner from Hot Fuzz * Laurent from The Twilight Saga: New Moon * Victoria from The Twilight Saga: Eclipse 94 * Omega and The Mimics from Edge of Tomorrow * Jonathan Irons from Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare * Lizard from The Amazing Spider-Man (Game) * Jean-Baptiste Grenouille from Perfume: The Story of a Murderer * Gunnar from Pathfinder * Prince Koura from The Golden Voyage of Sinbad * Lamia from Stardust * Vera Cosgrove from Braindead * Queen Akasha from Queen of the Damned * Spinosaurus from Jurassic Park III 95 * Lionel Luthor/Darkseid from Smallville * White Walkers from Game of Thrones * Robert Quarles from Justified * Pazuzu from The Exorcist * Dr. Viktor Kamsky From Cold Fear * The Candyman From Candyman * Night Slasher From Cobra * Kai and Witch Doctor from Ribbit * Inspector Jean-Pierre Richard from Kiss of the Dragon * The Martian Leader and The Martians from Mars Attacks! * Pinhead from Hellraiser: Bloodline * Michael Myers from Halloween * Dracula from Dracula 2000 * Don Jose Reyes From El Infierno 96 * Jean-Baptiste Emanuel Zorg from The Fifth Element * The Male Dragon from Reign of Fire * Jacobim Mugatu from Zoolander * The Mothership from Independence Day * The Last Engineer from Prometheus * Peter Pan from Once Upon A Time * Orange Suit Man from Unbreakable * Malcolm Merlyn/Dark Archer from Arrow * The Über-Morlock from The Time Machine * Middle Eye from Apocalypto * Sister Mary Eunice Mckee from American Horror Story: Asylum (Season 3) * Enoch 'Nucky' Thompson from Boardwalk Empire 97 * Jafar from Once Upon a Time in Wonderland * The Siphon from Race to Witch Mountain * François-Thomas Germain from Assassin's Creed: Unity * Ronan the Accuser from Guardians of the Galaxy * Pagan Min from Far Cry 4 * Kagan from BloodRayne * Morgana Pendragon from Merlin * The Nightmare Train from The Little Engine that Could * Billy the Kid from BloodRayne 2: Deliverance * Captain Ryan from Dog Soldiers * Happy Toyz (Green Goblin) Truck from Maximum Overdrive * Billy Darley from Death Sentence * Commandant Ekart Brand from BloodRayne: The Third Reich * Mogadorian Commander from I Am Number Four 98 * General RAAM from Gears of War * The Captain from The Crow: Salvation * The Animatronics from Five Nights at Freddy’s * Lambent Brumak from Gears of War 2 * Prince Froglip from The Princess and the Goblin * Archibald Snatcher from The Boxtrolls * Lucas “Luc” Crash from The Crow: Wicked Prayer * Jacob Arthur Danik from Dead Space 3 * Mysterio from Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions * Colonel Tungsteena Zarpedon from Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel! * The Zillo Beast from Star Wars: The Clone Wars * Basil from The Magic Crystal * Queen Myrrah from Gears of War 3 99 * Kang Yeonsak From Olympus Has Fallen * La Chameleón from Machete Kills * Matthew Cordell From Maniac Cop * Solomon From Battlefield 3 * Arnold Cunningham From Christine * Skynet From Robocop Vs. Terminator * Shrignold the butterfly from Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 3 * Anaconda from The Anaconda * Matthew Cordell from Maniac Cop 2 * Armando Becker from Max Payne 3 * Matthew Cordell from Maniac Cop 3: Badge Of Silence * Admiral Chang Wei from Battlefield 4 * Jhon Saint/Jigsaw from The Punisher Game * The Whale Hunters from Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home * John Ryder from The Hitcher 100 Song: Revelations by Dragonforce *Master Core from Super Smash Bros. 4 *Polygon Man from Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale *Frank Serpo from Dead Island Riptide *Kade from Far Cry: Vengeance *Winifred “Winnie" Sanderson from Hocus Pocus *Ronald “Ron” Tompkins from Toy Story of Terror *Paulina Von Eckberg from The Boy Who Cried Werewolf *Lionel Starkweather from Manhunt *Ben Yusuf from El Cid: The Legend *Edgar Balthazar from The AristoCats *HamBurglar from RackaRacka - McDonalds Superhero Fight *Commander from Agent F.O.X. *Leo Kasper from Manhunt 2 *Harley Quinn from Batman Arkham City: Harley Quinn's Revenge (DLC) *Mr. Pig from Black Yoshi and The Birds *Atrocity and The CEO from Spider-Man Edge of Time *Chain Chomp from SMG4 - Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Who Let the Chomp Out? *Bills from Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods *Formics from Ender's Game *Lucky Ned Pepper from True Grit *Junko Enoshima and Monokuma from DanganRonpa The Animation